These Boots Were Made for Walking
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: While teaching Mikoto how to walk in heels, in his usual charming manner, Yuujirou decides it's time for Tooru to return that kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: "If The Shoe Fits, Wear It." Can be taken as a prologue to this fic, but I wanted to keep the character in that story ambiguous so people can imagine who they want in the role, which is why I have made this a separate story.

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter One**

Yuujirou always seemed a little bit happier on the days when their princess outfits included heeled shoes and quite a few people were beginning to notice.

He'd take a little too long looking at himself in the full length mirror when they were getting changed.

He appeared to genuinely enjoy having to swing his hips in order to walk confidently.

He walked straighter and more assertively in the whole costume.

On the days they wore flat shoes he was always a little bit more irritated.

Not that anyone would say anything about it to him; the whole school was in consensus: Yuujirou-hime had fantastic legs. In fact there was currently a [secret] petition going around the school to have the princesses in short skirts and heels more often.

This had never happened before; the costume of the princesses was never an issue to the majority of the student body. Whether they looked cute or elegant the students had always just appreciated how they were dressed.

However the students had taken this matter as one close to their hearts, some of the teachers were even hoping that the President would agree to the demands. Fortunately for all of them, Arisada felt that he was not someone who could deny such a request for the well being of the school.

All of which resulted in Mikoto's current position.

He was in the cafeteria, sitting opposite Yuujirou at the table set aside for the princesses. The table itself was placed at a fair distance from the other tables in the cafeteria to give the princesses some semblance of privacy if they didn't want to eat with the other students. Still, it didn't stop them from receiving stares of adoration.

Yuujirou was amused; the smile on his face showed everyone that, Mikoto looked uncomfortable; there was nothing new about that. But his face was bright red, head lowered and he was avoiding making eye contact with Yuujirou as he spoke.

Smirking Yuujirou moved forward to rest his arms on the table.

"So let me get this right, you want my help?"

Mikoto nodded stiffly, still avoiding looking at Yuujirou, he had no doubt that Yuujirou was wearing an evil smirk and thinking of ways to torture him.

--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Two**

Yuujirou couldn't believe his luck, no really he couldn't. Mikoto was practically begging him to make his life hell. Somebody up there definitely loved him.

"Why me?"

Yuujirou did actually want to know why Mikoto would come to him with his problem instead of Tooru, but he was also enjoying stringing out Mikoto's embarrassment.

"You're the only one of us that can walk in heels and actually look good when doing it." It looked like it was physically hurting Mikoto to say anything.

"And?" Yuujirou continued to prod.

"And Arisada has ordered that I learn or he'll take away any phone privileges I have, especially since he thinks I failed the singing assignment."

Mikoto hid his face in his hands, this just wasn't fair.

"Say it one more time."

"What?" confused Mikoto lifted his head to look at Yuujirou, which was a bad move as he could now see Yuujirou's evil smile.

"Ask me again."

"Please teach me how to walk in heels."

"Don't worry little grasshopper, sensei will take good care of you."

Mikoto wasn't sure if he should be happy that Yuujirou had agreed to help him so easily, it was if he'd just made a pact with the devil.

--TBC--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Three**

Yuujirou had managed to get permission to use an empty classroom for where they could practice walking in heels, and the student body was expressly told to stay well clear as it was important princess work.

The first step would be for Yuujirou to see how bad Mikoto actually was, which was why he was making the red head walk up and down the classroom while he watched and gave constructive criticism.

"You've got to stand up straight! No, stop pushing your bum out like that! Did I say walk like a duck? You're useless!"

They'd been at it for half an hour, Mikoto was sweating profusely and it seemed like he was getting worse rather then better.

"Stop. Take the shoes off and keep walking."

"Huh? But…"

"Do not question your sensei! Take off your shoes and start walking!"

Hesitating for a second Mikoto proceeded to do as ordered, surprisingly Yuujirou wasn't shouting at him, instead he was watching closely.

Yuujirou sighed to himself; it looked like he was going to have to teach Mikoto from scratch. He signalled for Mikoto to stop so that he could address the issue.

"You need to walk straighter, even without the heels your posture is a little bit slumped. You've got to straighten your back, head up looking forward not down, shoulders back. Good. Now you are going to practice walking, so go balance a book on your head. I'll give you three days to practice and then we'll meet back here to see if you're any better. If not I'll strap you to a mop so you won't be able to bend your back, just keep that in mind."

Mikoto was apprehensive, but it did sort of make sense and he could probably practice walking in the classroom without anyone bothering him. But did he really have to practice with a book on his head? Would that actually help or was it just something that Yuujirou saw on TV or was Yuujirou making fun of him? He'd do it anyway, just to be sure, he didn't want to get shouted at, more then he was already. Would Yuujirou actually tie him to a mop?

*****

Opening the door Akira was told he would be able to find Yuujirou and Mikoto in this classroom, he wanted to ask them a question about the princess job. However nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

Seeing Akira enter the room, Yuujirou ordered Mikoto to keep walking while beckoning Akira to come closer.

"Hey Akira, what's up?"

"Um, I'm, well, um…sorry, I can't remember why I wanted to see you. Why is Mikoto walking around with a mop tied to his back?"

Yuujirou smiled at Akira indulgently.

"I'm teaching Mikoto how to walk."

That didn't actually make anything clearer for Akira.

"But is the mop absolutely necessary?"

At Akira's next question Yuujirou's smile turned slightly sinister. Sometimes Akira was truly afraid of what went on in the other boy's head.

"Not really, he did pretty well with the book, so I could just get him to continue practising in the same way, but where would the fun be in that?"

Not really understanding what the blonde princess had just told him, Akira decided to just nod his head and leave them to it.

*****

It was now their third meeting, Mikoto was scared, but at least there was no mop in sight.

"You are going to keep practicing with the book on your own but we are going to move on to improving your balance."

Yuujirou was smiling again, definitely not a good sign.

--TBC--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Four**

Tooru had noticed that in the past week Yuujirou and Mikoto kept disappearing together. So not only was he bored as he was left on his own, he was also incredibly curious as to what the other two boys were doing.

On his search he'd bumped into Akira who had told him where he could find his fellow princesses. However nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when he opened the door.

Seeing Tooru enter the room, Yuujirou who had been shouting random threats at Mikoto moved towards him. Unconsciously Tooru took a step back.

"Yuujirou, why is Mikoto standing on one foot, on a chair with a book on his head, a plate of cake in one hand and a glass of milk in the other?"

Yuujirou smiled at Tooru indulgently.

"I'm teaching Mikoto how to walk."

That didn't actually make anything clearer for Tooru.

"But is all this absolutely necessary?"

At Tooru's next question Yuujirou's smile turned slightly sinister. Sometimes Tooru was truly afraid of what went on in the other boy's head.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to teach Mikoto how to walk in heels if I don't teach him how to balance first?"

Tooru had been too busy looking at Mikoto in disbelief to notice the studying look Yuujirou had been giving him. But as the blonde spoke, Tooru sincerely wished he'd never been so curious as to look for the two boys, he also cursed Akira for not warning him, although this did explain the scared look Akira had given him along with the directions to the classroom.

"In fact you could do with a bit of practice too Tooru, you're not that great at walking in heels either."

Which is how Tooru found himself also balancing on one foot, on a chair with a book on his head, a plate of cake in one hand and a glass of milk in the other next to Mikoto.

"At least you didn't have to practice walking with a mop tied to your back." Mikoto whispered to Tooru almost ruefully.

"What?" Tooru wasn't sure he actually wanted to know but before Mikoto could give a reply; their conversation was interrupted by Yuujirou shouting, again.

"Did I say you could talk? Now concentrate! Look forward, keep your hands spread out, keep your left leg up! If you drop anything I will punish you!"

Yuujirou was smiling again, definitely not a good sign.

--TBC--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Five**

Yuujirou was walking around the other two boys brandishing a horse whip, which he'd found amongst the props used by previous princesses.

In the centre of the room the red-head and bluenette were once again practicing balancing, this time they had been ordered to hop on the spot while rubbing their stomachs and patting their heads.

Yuujirou watching them intently imparted some words of encouragement to his students.

"Are you trying to look stupid? I said hop not fall over! A socially retarded chicken with three eyes wearing a sombrero could do it better!" Luckily for the two boys any further encouragement was withheld as Yuurijou turned to face the door which had just opened.

Arisada walking calmly into the room, surveyed all three occupants. He was quite happy that the princesses were working hard at their job without needing any prompting from the student council. It reminded him of his own glory days in the limelight, even the whip in Yuujirou's hand looked oddly familiar. Seeing that the blonde was looking for some sort of explanation Arisada gave a friendly wave while he spoke.

"Don't mind me, just checking up on your progress, Yuujirou keep up the good work. If there's anything you need just let me know."

Staying a few minutes longer, the president watched as Yuujirou gave the other two boys his guidance before leaving them to continue without disturbance, giving the blonde a silent salute as he left the room.

Shortly after Arisada had left, Yuujirou finally let the other princesses stop their activities, although that didn't mean he was going to stop insulting them.

"Young grasshoppers, under my instruction you now suck a little less, but you still suck!"

Emphasising his point Yuujirou struck his whip on a nearby desk; he was quite enjoying intimidating Mikoto and Tooru. He relished their expressions of terror especially as they flinched when the whip made impact, it was good to be him. However as much as he was enjoying forcing them into unusual poses in the name of learning how to balance, it was starting to get old, plus he didn't want them to get too suspicious if they never actually got around to walking in heels. Which meant it was time for them to move onto a different way of amusing him.

Mikoto and Tooru, both tired from hopping on one leg, sat slumped in their chairs as they fearfully eyed Yuujirou who was smiling, again.

As soon as Mikoto and Tooru had entered the classroom for their lesson they had been given a hula-hoop each with the instruction that they had to learn how to use their hips to help them when they were walking in heels.

They had soon discovered that although in theory hoping sounded fairly simple, in practice they were barely keeping the hoop up for one rotation and with Yuujirou shouting at them they had resorted to sticking out their bums to try to stop the hoop from falling. Although it was admittedly embarrassing, compared to having to walk around blind-folded while trying to knit, it wasn't so bad. So they persevered with the seemingly impossible task as Yuujirou, looked on with pride at his handy-work.

An exhausting 15 minutes later Yuujirou called a stop to the attempted hooping which was obviously going nowhere, instead they would have to try using their hips without the hoop.

So a few minutes later Mikoto was the colour of a tomato as he thrust his pelvis from side to side. Tooru was in a similar state of humiliation as the blonde shouted his fury at their lack of enthusiasm and energy in their thrusts.

Yuujirou had started the lessons primarily for Mikoto, and the torture of the red-haired princess, which had then spread to the additional torture of Tooru. Although he would continue to fulfil his initial aims he also had an ulterior motive for forcing Tooru into the lessons.

He liked Tooru and not just in the friend way or even in the we are fellow victims forced into the role of playing girls in a school that consists solely of horny boys and must support each other to the end way either. Tooru was a good guy, he liked spending time with him, moreover he liked it when Tooru put him first, made him feel like he was more important then anyone else.

Now he just had to convince the bluenette boy that he liked him too. But Yuujirou wasn't a talking his feelings out kind of guy, no he was all for actions speaking louder then words which was why he was going to use some fairly underhand tactics to ensnare Tooru. After all they'd already had their first kiss and that was pretty much as close to a love confession as the bluenette was going to get from him, so he needed to be more …subtle with his actions.

--TBC--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Six**

Yuujirou was standing in front of Mikoto and Tooru, proudly, in a mini-skirt.

"Obviously you need to see why hip movement is important when wearing heels, so out of the goodness of my heart I am going to walk for you and you are going to pay close attention to my hips. Do I make myself clear?"

The other two boys nodded their heads vigorously. Satisfied Yuujirou motioned for the boys to sit down before he began his walk across the room.

When he started moving, Mikoto and Tooru watched attentively, not wanting to have to suffer Yuujirou's wrath if they didn't. Tooru noted that it was kind of sexy how Yuujirou's hips were swinging from side to side and as the blonde boy walked past them he found himself staring at Yuujirou's ass.

In fact he was still staring when Yuujirou turned round and came to a stop next to him. Realising what he was doing Tooru blushed and quickly looked up at Yuujirou's face, just not quickly enough.

Yuujirou smiled at Tooru benignly and turned slightly to give Tooru a better view.

"You can touch it if you want."

A thud to his left announced that Mikoto had fainted, but Tooru hadn't noticed, he was too busy running out of the classroom.

Pleased with the reaction Yuujirou also moved towards the door, he had homework to do after all, Mikoto would just have to spend the rest of the day practising on his own.

Upon waking a few minutes later to an empty room Mikoto came to the most logical conclusion he could think of, it had all been a bad dream. In need of some serious comforting he headed for the nearest phone.

**xxxxx**

The next day Yuujirou was seriously rethinking has plan of action, apparently it had worked too well. Tooru had managed to avoid him all of yesterday, slipping into their room just before curfew ended and going straight to bed. That morning he'd also disappeared before the blonde had even woken up.

Yuujirou was so annoyed by the other boy's behaviour that it had ruined his normally cheerful countenance, his smile not as dazzling as usual to his adoring fans and they seemed to be moving closer into his personal space. Therefore it was time for some tough love. Luckily all the princesses were being called for new costume fittings and there was no way that Tooru wouldn't turn up.

Yuujirou was the last of the princesses to enter into the room reserved for Natashou-sempai and his princess creations and while Mikoto looked at him with fear in his eyes Tooru refused to make eye contact.

With all three princesses now present Natashou-sempai danced over to them, hearts in his eyes.

"Ooooh you're going to be sooo cute in my latest masterpieces! A request from the President, for shorter skirts has resulted in these!" Natashou-sempai squeezed his hands together in ecstasy and wiggled his bum in anticipation, one of his assistants unveiling the new costumes while another shone a spotlight on them to emphasise their glory.

"Sailor suits! Complete with sailor hat and dainty white gloves, made from the highest quality cotton that will be comfortable and light to wear, the skirt has a white ruffled skirt underlay stitched in to give it extra volume and bounce, giving a hint of white material from under the navy whenever you move, combined with the hat worn slightly tilted it creates an air of girly playfulness which can be worn as a casual outfit good for a day at the beach or maybe a picnic and walk in the park!"

Sparkles receding from his vision Natashou-sempai noticed that the princesses had already left to try on the clothes. With a pat on the shoulder from his assistant Natashou-sempai sighed, nobody appreciated his genius.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Seven**

In the preparation room, Mikoto for once was the first to get into his costume, trying to stay in a corner as far away from the other to boys as possible. Humming tunelessly to himself, he attempted to ignore the lover's quarrel that was taking place between the other two boys.

"Tooru!" Yuujirou growled grabbing the front of the boy's shirt firmly in his hands, forcing the bluenette to face him.

Tooru had been awkwardly avoiding making eye contact with the blonde princess since he'd entered the room, however with the angry blonde's glaring face right in front of him it was hard to keep up the act

"Y-yes?"

"Stop avoiding me! You're ruining my smile! Do you have any idea how many people tried to hug me today?" Not sure how to answer that Tooru smiled nervously at the seething blonde.

"Um…"

"What were you even doing yesterday!" Yuujirou asked, unimpressed with the other boy's response so far.

"I was with Akira." Eyes widening momentarily Yuujirou's glare intensified.

"Akira! Are you cheating on me?" Giving Tooru a slight shake Yuujirou demanded an answer from the boy who had turned bright red at the question.

"What? No. I just needed to talk to him." Leaning in closer Yuujirou studied Tooru's face, a few moments later, satisfied that the other boy was telling the truth he finally let him go and took a small step back. Relieved, Tooru let out a sigh, thinking his hardship was over.

In his corner of the room, having changed in record time Mikoto looked desperately at the door, which was obstructed by the other two princesses. However as Yuujirou began to speak once again, he turned around, firmly facing the wall.

"Good! Now…do you have a problem with my ass?" Yuujirou stared intently at Tooru.

"H-huh? I don't…What?" Extremely confused the blunette didn't know how to answer.

"You've been avoiding me since you were caught staring at my ass yesterday. Although I think it's pretty nice as far as asses go." Turning slightly Yuujirou ran his hands over his bum, smoothing out the fabric to emphasise his point. Tooru now bright red stared helplessly at the other boy, his right eye twitching nervously.

"Well, is there something wrong with it?" Yuujirou glared fiercely, daring Tooru to say anything wrong.

"Um…no, in fact it's a very nice ass." Trying to appease the other boy Tooru stared shamelessly at the ass that had obviously been presented to him for his assessment.

"Then touch it." Though Yuujirou's matter-of-fact voice seemed to imply this was the evident next step in their conversation, it completely went over Tooru's head, his eyes snapping back up to Yuujirou's face in shock.

"What?"

"Put you're hand on my ass" Still shocked Tooru stood frozen, staring wide eyed at the other boy.

Growing impatient Yuujirou rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tooru's hand, placing it firmly on his bum, retracting his own hand to rest on the bluenette's chest.

"Now squeeze" Hoping that this would be the quickest way to ending the blonde's torture, Tooru closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and squeezed.

"Now that wasn't so bad. Right?"

Opening his eyes Tooru was immediately drawn to Yuujirou's lips, as the boy smiled smugly at him and before he could even try to answer Yuujirou's question, the blonde carried on speaking.

"…and if you ever feel the need to…assess my…assets, you don't even have to ask." Swallowing, Tooru tried not to think about what the blonde might mean by all of this as he forced his hand to release the other boy. Not quite finished yet, Yuujirou addressed the issue of his initial ire.

"You're not going to avoid me right? Otherwise I'll be forced to…punish you." Too afraid to speak Tooru shook his head from side to side to show he would no longer avoid the other boy. Satisfied, Yuujirou finally turned away to begin changing into his costume.

"Right, time to get to work. Mikoto, stop wasting time! If you're already changed why haven't you gone out so that they can fit it properly? If you don't hurry up I'll tell your girlfriend just how useless you really are!"

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Eight**

Akira watched worriedly as Tooru fidgeted in his seat nervously, glancing distractedly at the door as if to check no one was coming after him. He'd come after Akira as soon as he'd finished fulfilling his duties as a Princess, namely allowing Natashou-sempai to play dress-up with human sized dolls.

Having managed to act relatively calm for most of the session, Tooru had made a break for it at the end. Waiting until Yuujirou's back was turned he'd made his escape and gone directly to Akira to beg for his honourable guidance. However having secured Akira's undivided attention in an empty classroom Tooru was finding it hard to voice his problems.

A few minutes later and Akira decided he would have to give the other boy a helping hand.

"Yuujirou?" Akira assumed he guessed right when a grimace appeared on the blunette's face at the sound of the blonde princess's name, followed by a nod of agreement. Not that it was hard to figure out anyway, Tooru having accosted him the day before in a similar manner, asking for help with what Tooru had explained as Yuujirou's recent strange behaviour. .

"What did he do now?" Akira prompted Tooru to explain the new crisis, interested to hear what Yuujirou had done next; life was rarely dull with the princesses, and of all the princesses Yuujirou never failed to bring something wholly unexpected to the table.

"He made me touch his ass." Akira tried to keep his calm smile firmly etched on his face, but at Tooru's announcement he almost faltered.

"O-kay." Akira spoke slowly and calmly trying to encourage the other boy to continue talking without making him feel pressured to do so.

"He has a nice ass." They had already covered this topic the day before, so although a light blush appeared across Tooru's face he felt little embarrassment at specking exactly what was on his mind.

"And?" Akira prompted again.

"I liked it?" Tooru answered with a questioning tone as if he was trying to confirm his own feelings out loud, his face clearly conveying his confusion over the matter to the other boy.

Akira waited a few minutes, watching Tooru try to work through his thoughts, and although Akira would have liked to know how this event had taken place it was time for him to step in and try and help Tooru work through what was bothering the boy.

"So, basically you fondled Yuujirou and quite enjoyed it?" Asked Akira, who mentally gave himself a pat on the back for keeping such a straight face as the sentence left his mouth. Opposite him Tooru grimaced, taking a few seconds to think over the question properly, before reluctantly agreeing to Akira's assessment.

"What do I do?" Tooru looked earnestly at Akira waiting for his sound advice.

However, while Akira did want to help his friends and enjoyed being part of their strange little world, he wasn't sure just how much he could interfere with what was obviously turning out to be an issue of affection between the two boys. He had always suspected that their relationship could progress to something beyond friendship if they ever really wished to pursue it, and right now it seemed like Yuujirou really wished to pursue. Tooru had no chance against that kind of persistence.

"You could try asking him out?" Akira responded jokingly trying to lighten the mood, yet it was as if a light bulb was going off in Tooru's head. The blunette's eyes going wide and mouth slack as he sat up straight, apparently it hadn't quite occurred to the bluenette what exactly his feelings had meant and with one joke from the green-haired boy it was like an epiphany had hit him.

Akira watched the changing demeanour of the boy in front of him, from nervous and confused to new found confidence and understanding, with undisclosed interest. Akira once again asserted to himself that things were definitely never dull.

Tooru, with his new self-assured bearing, focussed his attention back on to Akira with a wicked smile.

Slightly taken aback Akira made a mental note to keep close tabs on his two friends from now on, it looked like Tooru was no longer going to be a passive participant in Yuujirou's plans; apparently it was going to be his turn to pursue.

Poor Mikoto this would definitely not end well for him.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Nine**

It was the middle of the lunch hour and the cafeteria was unsurprisingly full of students. However the usual chaos that reigned throughout their break time was being contained to a minimal level as all the students were focusing most of their attention on the school's three princesses. Especially as they were not often treated to the sight of all three princesses eating in the cafeteria during lunch, rumour had it that the princesses preferred to eat on the roof, away from prying eyes. Nevertheless anyone who dared to test this theory would undoubtedly have to account for their actions to the student council and that was a risk no one was willing to take.

On the rare occasions when the princesses were present in the cafeteria during lunch, the princesses would often just pretend that they were unaffected by the gaze of their audience, with the exception of Mikoto, who would have to be restrained every so often by his companions to stop him causing anyone bodily harm.

However during this particular lunch break it was quite obvious that none of the princesses were even pretending to ignore their spectators with their attention focused completely on each other. Even Mikoto was unable to spare a glance for his admirers. Sitting between the other two princesses he was stiff with tension.

Mikoto didn't know what was going on between the other two boys and he didn't want to know, but for some reason he was literally stuck in the middle of it. He didn't even have the option of escaping from this awkward predicament; if Arisada's order for the princesses to eat in the cafeteria to raise the student body's moral wasn't keeping him in his seat, the arm around his shoulders and the hand on his leg definitely were.

Letting out a shaky breath Mikoto tried to draw his shoulders further in, his eyes darting anxiously between Tooru and Yuujirou. Unfortunately for Mikoto, both of his companions choose to ignore the red-head's perturbed movements as they smiled politely at one another. They had been acting strange lately, even more so since their costume fitting that morning.

Yuujirou's irritation with Tooru had returned full force when he had discovered that the bluenette had disappeared from the room when his back was turned and so Mikoto had tried to make himself scarce, which was a good idea except that he was soon forced by the student council to appear before the school in the cafeteria. When he'd been frog-marched into place he had been met with the sight of Tooru smirking impiously at Yuujirou, who was pointedly ignoring the bluenette.

Noticing Mikoto's entrance Yuujirou had, with over emphasised delight, ushered him into the seat between the two princesses, using him to create a human barrier from Tooru's unwelcome stare. If that hadn't unnerved Mikoto enough Yuujirou then proceeded to fawn over the confused red-head.

"Oh Mikoto, where have you been? I've been quite lonely without your sullen companionship. We spend so little time together now we no longer share a room, and I don't get to wake up to your grumpy face every morning." At Yuujirou's heartfelt words Mikoto's eyes had widened in fear and he tried to shuffle away.

However he had barely moved before an involuntary squeak escaped his mouth, an impromptu reaction to the hand that Yuujirou had clamped onto his leg under the table. Mikoto could only stare at Yuujirou in shock as the blonde princess flashed him a gracious smile with an edge of danger. Concentrating completely on the crazy blonde, in case he made anymore sudden movements, Mikoto was therefore completely unprepared for Tooru to also suddenly exhibit signs of insanity.

When Tooru's hands had first landed on the red-head's shoulders Mikoto had been willing to believe that the bluenette was going to come to his rescue. Tooru was quick to prove him wrong.

"I think you're scaring Mikoto, Yu-chan, although you do look lovely when you smile, you should smile more often." While he spoke Tooru moved one arm around the frightened princess, his smile endearing, and eyes never leaving Yuujorou's face.

Across from him Yuujirou had watched the progress of the bluenette's arm sliding around their fellow princess with growing annoyance, his smile dropping to a fierce glare for a moment before he quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, thank you Tooru, but I do smile quite often; you're just rarely around now a days to witness them. I'm quite sure Mikoto enjoys the treat of regularly enjoying my lovely visage without your uncouth looks destroying the view." Yuujirou's smile turned slightly condescending as he spoke to the bluenette.

In between the two warring princesses, Mikoto 'eeped' again when the hand on his leg tightened slightly, but was unable to shuffle backwards due to the arm around his shoulders. Turning his face around to look at Tooru's reaction to Yuujirou's behaviour, Mikoto noticed that Tooru had reverted to his princess smile. Mikoto feared for the worst, holding his breath in suspense.

_**RING**_

The sudden sound of the bell ringing, to signal the end of lunch, startled all three princesses from their unintentional stand-off, and Mikoto was finally able to breathe again. Saved by the bell.

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Ten**

Once again Akira found himself stationed in a classroom with his only companion an anxious blue-haired princess who was sitting in front of him, deep in thought. Said companion being the person who had physically dragged him into an empty classroom as soon as their last class had ended, although that had been severely impeded by a stampede of Tooru's adoring fans.

Not that Akira minded being dragged off. He was just as eager to hear what new developments had taken place between his friends, especially after Tooru's behaviour from their last talk. There were also some pretty interesting rumours floating around about the princesses since lunch, and then there was the curious behaviour of both Tooru and Yuujirou through their afternoon classes.

While Yuujirou had been intent upon ignoring the bluenette, Tooru was even more intent upon gaining his attention. Every time Tooru had managed to catch Yuujirou's eye he had been sending sexy little smiles in his direction. Unfortunately Tooru's enhanced princess aura was affecting everyone but the blonde who sat right beside him.

Akira had watched with unease as the class spent more time staring at Tooru in rapt fascination then at the board. Even the teacher had been so blinded by Tooru's aura, he'd stuttered several times throughout the lesson every time he looked at the blue-haired princess for too long. Therefore with the rest of the class looking solely at Tooru, Akira was sure that they were missing the content of the lesson and also the angry red flush that had been steadily working its way across Yuujirou's face throughout the lesson.

Although Yuujirou was refusing to even look in the other princesses direction he was not ignorant of the sounds or stares of appreciation of the other students, and so at the end of the lesson Yuujirou had gracefully run away.

Akira was just impressed, that with what only be considered superhuman speed, Yuujirou had managed to escape the classroom without a backward glance, before anyone else had even realised the lesson had finished.

However Yuujirou's cold shoulder was obviously causing his other friend some cause for concern and Tooru remained deep in thought for several moments before he began to speak.

"It seems like Yuujirou is avoiding me." Akira could only nod in agreement at the obvious statement.

"I might have noticed that… what did you do? According to the student body all three princesses were groping each other unashamedly throughout lunch, which quickly progressed to you throwing food on each other and then trying to lick each other clean. Although I'm sure most of that is just the hopes and dreams of the student body, what did you do during lunch?" Akira asked curiously.

"I was just trying to…let Yuujirou know that I might be quite interested in him, as more then a friend. Mikoto just got in the way." Tooru was quite sheepish about his behaviour during lunch but not unrepentant.

"Right…so why is Yuujirou avoiding you then?"

"I don't know. When I found him after our last talk he was being pretty cold to me already so I apologised for disappearing again, and he seemed to be alright. Until I mentioned that I'd gone to see you, and then he'd gone back to giving me the cold shoulder." Akira made no comment; he couldn't believe his friends could be so oblivious to each others feelings.

"So I was trying to get him to talk to me when the student council had ordered us to go eat in the lunch hall, where Mikoto also joined us. Then things might have got a bit out of hand."

"You didn't throw food on each other did you?"

"What! No! There was no food involved. I was trying to flirt with Yuujirou. Mikoto was….collateral damage." Akira felt he would need to check on Mikoto's physical and mental health fairly soon.

"I thought you were just going to ask him out?"

"I'm getting there; I just thought I would, set the mood first."

"Set the mood?" Akira repeated in a strangled voice.

"Yeah, you know make sure Yuujirou knows that I find him attractive, and that I can be quite charming myself."

Akira could feel his eyebrow twitching involuntarily at the bluenette's logic.

**xxxxx**

Mikoto had been sure, or more accurately had been hoping with every fibre of his being, that the end of lunch signal the end of his involvement in the madness of his fellow princess. At least for the rest of that day.

Since he was in a different class to the other princesses Mikoto had planned to spend the afternoon concentrating on school work and then avoid the princesses until he had to see them again the next day for princess duties.

However even though the bell that signalled the end of the school day had barely begun to ring Yuujirou had already appeared at his side, glaring down at him with a red face. Hauling Mikoto to the classroom where they held their princess lessons while telling the unfortunate red-head that slacking would not be an option, especially not when Tooru's princess aura was in top form.

"…if you had seen him in class! The nerve! It's not good enough for him to occupy all of Akira's time but now he's going after the whole school. Even after I said he could touch my ass! Do you understand what this means Mikoto?" Ranting while he dragged Mikoto across the room in heels Yuujirou abruptly stopped, turning to stare fiercely at his student who was too scared to give him any reply.

"We've got to step up our game!"

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Eleven**

Looking up at the blonde princess Mikoto gulped worriedly at the determined look on the other boy's face.

"S-Step up our game?" Mikoto repeated, not quite sure if he was ready to step up his game.

"Exactly!" Yuujirou exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the red-head's shoulders.

"Which means you are going to have to work extra hard, I want to see sweat, blood and tears!" Smiling manically Yuujirou gave Mikoto's shoulders a firm squeeze before pushing Mikoto forward, urging him to start walking.

Yuujirou would obviously be providing helpful criticism throughout the training session to further Mikoto's improvement. It was the most Yuujirou could do to help out a fellow princess and it was just an added bonus that Yuujirou found it all to be quite therapeutic.

**xxxxx**

Akira was feeling a little bit on edge today which he felt was completely understandable as it had turned out to be a particularly strange day from the very moment he entered onto school grounds. Surprisingly it had been the red-haired princess who had first accosted him in the morning; not even waiting for him to enter the building. Mikoto had ambushed him as soon as he had passed through the school gates.

Poor Mikoto had been a little distressed, and in his own charming way, had begged Akira to end his misery and do something about the other princesses. The distressed princess had grasped at his hands and promised to never complain again about wearing make-up and cheering on the sports clubs as long as he was spared the torture of having to be given princess lessons by the Western Princess. His pleading only disrupted by the appearance of the Western Princess himself, making his way over to the gates where they were standing, the sight prompting Mikoto to make a quick get away.

In contrast to the Eastern Princess, Yuujirou was looking quite calm and content; smiling beautifully he had explained that he hoped that they could walk to class together as they had not been able to spend much time together recently. As they walked together, they chatted easily to one another, Yuujirou guiding the conversation away from any subject that would involve bringing up Tooru while still trying to find out what 'Akira' had been up to the past few days. Akira had almost rolled his eyes in exasperation.

When they entered the classroom together Yuujirou's smile had faulted for a mere second before he had pulled himself together and smiled with reinforced sparkle. Tooru had not been so graceful and had outright glared as they had entered the room, especially since Yuujirou had decided at that moment to lay rest his hand on Akira's shoulder before moving to sit at his desk.

It appeared that Tooru had not given up with his new offensive of trying to catch Yuujirou's eye during class either. Unfortunately or not, for the class, depending on whether you actually wanted to learn anything during the lesson, this had some how transcended very quickly into a competition of sorts between the blonde and bluenette princesses as they tried to steal the limelight from each other with their princess charms.

Tooru would send Yuujirou a small smile, Yuujirou would respond with something a little more sultry. Tooru would then bite his lip cutely and Yuujirou would rub his pen seductively on his lips. Tooru's tongue would slide along his lips and Yuujirou would send him a kiss. A pout, a wink, a fluttering of the eyes and Akira lost track of everything that the two boys were doing. When they'd also run out of ideas and could no longer be bothered the two princesses maintained their full princess smiles as default throughout the rest of the lessons, sparing no thought for the other occupants of the room.

No one had ever been exposed this long to the princesses' auras at such an intense level and the affects were proving to be fatal. Most of the class was drooling and sitting uncomfortably in their chairs, the teacher was no better, having dropped his piece of chalk on several occasions he now refused to face away from the board.

Obviously Akira had done all he could do and with the way things were going it didn't seem to be enough to aid his friends which is why he had come to the conclusion that it was time to alert the authorities and let the experts to all the dirty work. Taking a deep breath and hoping this was the right thing to do Akira knocked on the door of the student council and waited to be permitted entrance.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Twelve**

Akira sat on the long green sofa in the student council room, his sweaty palms resting on his knees and a nervous smile plastered on his face. Opposite him the president settled into his favoured seat, a teacup and saucer held gracefully in one hand, lightly supported by his other hand.

The rest of the student council were poised elegantly on both sides of the president's chair, all four looking attentively at their guest, only serving to further increase Akira's anxiety. Shifting uneasily at the attention Akira watched the president cross his legs, take a sip of tea and lean back comfortably in his chair.

"So Sakemoto-sama what brings you to my humble abode?" Arisada asked cheerfully.

"Um, well, it's about the princesses…" Akira broke off as he thought over how to put his problem into words.

"Ah, yes, the beautiful flowers which blossom within our school grounds that keep the student body working hard and fighting harder, and how are they doing?" Arisada spoke light-heartedly and Akira wondered whether news of the princesses' behaviour had reached the student council. From the relaxed and undisturbed attitude of the president Akira could almost believe that it was possible and yet with the student council it was always hard to tell.

"They are..." Akira took a deep breath and decided that it would be easier if he just got everything off his chest in one blow, "Mikoto is having a breakdown, Tooru's been replaced by his stupid but sly twin, Yuujirou is being evil; more then usual and on the whole their powers have been unleashed at previously unheard of levels which is having adverse affects on both students and teachers." Wincing slightly at his own words Akira looked plaintively at his audience, hoping they would see where he was going with this problem.

"Hmm, I have heard a report of the productivity of your morning class." Arisada nodded understandingly at Akira but was giving nothing else away and waited patiently for Akira to reach his main reason for approaching the student council. A few seconds of silence and Akira reluctantly spoke again.

"So I was wondering when the student council would be stepping in to handle the princesses' behaviour and make sure they settle their problems outside of school?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Why, Sakemoto-sama, are you saying you would approve of the student council's interference in your friends' lives for the betterment of the student body, no matter by what means this might entail?" Arisada asked in reply, still maintaining an indifferent attitude towards Akira's plight, the other council members looking equally bored in the background. Cringing Akira tried not to think too hard about what he was doing.

"Yes." At Akira's answer an immediate change in attitude was noticeable in the student council indicating equal parts excitement, madness and pure evil. Hurriedly Arisada sat forward in his chair, passing his teacup to the council member closest to hand and rubbed his fingertips together.

"Excellent. Now let's get down to business. Tadasu get the brainstorm board. Koshino get my hat." Arisada fired out his orders and the council were quick to follow his command. In next to no time a large white board with numerous notes and scribbles was rolled out where it could be viewed easily by both the president and his guest, while a general's military hat was placed on his head.

"As you can see we've put several ideas together and we've been going through then to find the most suited plan of action. So far the favourite method is the well used lock them alone together in a room routine." Suddenly Arisada lunged forward and somehow managed to flip over the top of the coffee table that stood in the middle of the seating area so that they were now staring at a detailed layout of the school instead of the regular polished wood. As the other members of the student council crowded closer round the table Arisada pulled out a pointer from beneath his chair and motioned for Akira to also take a closer look, pointing emphatically with his stick as he spoke.

"At exactly 0900 hours tomorrow the student council will be positioned here, here, and here. I will make an announcement calling the Western Princess to this room here and we will transfer him into this room, while you will lure Princess Tooru into the room from here. Is that clear soldier?" Arisada looked up at his men and satisfied with a nervous nod that Akira felt compelled to give he turned back to the map. "Good. After both targets have been positioned in the room the door will be locked, not to be opened until break giving our targets at least two hours alone in the room together."

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Akira had spent the rest of his lunch break with the student council going over the finer details of their plan and after his initial hesitation he had decided that there was no going back so he might as well throw himself whole heartedly into the plan.

The room they had chosen for the two princesses to settle their differences in was a barely used store room, large enough to for the two boys to be able to sit down comfortably on the floor but still small enough to create a feeling of confined space that would bring them physically quite close together. No longer able to avoid each other the princesses would be forced to sort out their problems and if not then the student council would simply have to issue an ultimatum; sort it out or stay locked in the room.

With a few more final words of encouragement Akira departed from the student council room and made it through the rest of the day with the knowledge that the smiles would soon return to a normal level of princess charm.

The next day at exactly 0800 hours Akira entered the student council office as they had agreed on the day before, and went over the plan one final time before setting their clocks to the exact same time and heading off to take their assigned positions. The student council had gone all out for the event, shirking their pristine uniforms in favour of plain black clothing, a camo beanie hat, war paint and walkie talkies.

They appeared to be having a lot of fun; using a digital camera and various poses to commemorate the occasion. However Arisada had regrettably informed Akira that as their roles in the plan meant they would be seen by other students (as opposed to the other members of the student council who were supposed to go unseen) they would not be allowed any camouflage. On the other hand that had not stopped Arisada from donning his general's hat before exiting the room. Akira merely shook his head in resignation and followed him out the door.

Leaving the rest of the student council to stealthily move into place Akira went to stand by the school gates, hidden slightly in some foliage. It was his job to intercept Tooru as he entered the school grounds, make sure he was on his own and delay him from entering the school until the student council gave him the signal. As Yuujirou had taken to avoiding Tooru lately separating them would not be an issue and hopefully it would also mean that the blonde boy would be quicker with his walk to school.

A few moments later and Akira spotted Mikoto fearfully making his way through the gates, looking left and right, checking for an unseen enemy which had forced Akira to shrink further back behind a bush. Apparently Mikoto's enemy was not in sight and he heaved a sigh of relief, as did Akira, and then continued to walk a little bit less on edge. Akira could only watch him sympathetically as he bravely held himself together in the midst of the other princesses' madness and then cringe on Mikoto's behalf when a familiar blonde raced past and caught the redhead in a headlock.

Cowardly turning away, leaving Mikoto to fend for himself Akira waited for the last princess to appear and he didn't have to wait long. Jumping into action he slid nonchalantly around his bush and onto concrete, smilingly genially at the boys who saw him and waving at the two boys who seemed more suspicious at his actions then the others. Then he turned his attention completely towards his target and greeted him amicably.

"Tooru!" Akira shouted to get his attention, just in case his exit from a bush had gone unnoticed. Luckily it had and Tooru turned towards the other boy's call with a friendly smile, waiting fro him to reach his side.

"Morning Akira. Did you manage to get the answer to question 5 on our math homework?" Tooru asked as he was about to start walking again. Akira smiled, relieved that Tooru had started a conversation and he stopped to pretend he needed to think over the question.

"Ah, question 5…" Akira folded his arms and looked up aimlessly at the sky. When he had milked that position for all it was worth he lowered his eyes slightly unfolded one arm and lightly tapped his index finger against his chin. When Tooru's brows started to draw together it was a sign for Akira to finally answer his question. "I think it's 42." And Akira watched fascinated as Tooru's brows immediately softened.

"Thanks. Anyway we should get to class and I haven't had a chance to say a proper good morning to Yuujirou yet." Tooru grinned to himself and took a couple of steps forward.

"Wait!" Akira shouted suddenly, he had yet to receive the signal and he was desperately trying to think of something to keep Tooru standing outside long enough for Arisada to carry out his side of the mission. "I can't go yet. I...I…I dropped my ring.!" Akira's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest but he had managed to stop Tooru in his tracks and now the bluenette was looking back at him waiting for further explanation to his outcry.

"Huh?"

"In the bush, over there, I dropped my ring and I have to find it. It's a very important ring, a family heirloom; it was a gift from my grandfather. So I have to find it!" Slowly Akira was able to formulate his lie, his heart quieting down the more he spoke, he could pull this off, he could definitely keep this up long enough.

"I'll help you, it'll be quicker if two of us look for it together." Tooru smiled reassuringly and Akira silently thanked Tooru congenial and predictable nature.

"Thanks! I dropped it somewhere around here." Akira led them back to his bush and waved his hand randomly at the ground, Tooru peering seriously in the direction he had pointed.

"Ka-kaaw ka-kaaw" A low pitch voice suddenly crowed from somewhere to their right. "Ka-kaaw ka-kaaw" it came again followed by the sound of rustling leaves and Tooru looked suspiciously around him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Akira asked innocently.

"That sound"

"I didn't hear anything." Akira stared straight at Tooru's eyes and smiled calmly.

"Ah, nothing, sorry, let's keep looking." Tooru shook his head feeling a little confused and lowered his eyes back to the ground. However if he'd faced his companion he would have noticed the oddly shifty look on Akira's face.

"Actually now that I think about it, I didn't even take my ring to school with me." Akira laughed awkwardly one hand scratching the back of his head with feigned embarrassment. "Well since that's sorted let's get to school." Akira walked off, not daring to look back at Tooru's face, he was very sure that the bluenette's brows were drawn together and through their whole walk back to the school Akira made sure to keep a few steps ahead of him.

"Oh right! Tooru, President Arisada wanted you to go to the music room, something to do with your princess duties." Akira smiled and tried not to pay attention to the scrutinizing expression on the other boy's face. Deciding it was better not to ask Tooru reluctantly changed direction and Akira watched him turn the corner before he finally slipped off to meet up with Arisada.

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Fourteen**

Yuujirou was proud of his princess work from yesterday but today he would need to put in some more effort to get ahead of the competition; both Tooru and surprisingly, Mikoto, whose popularity had also increased drastically in the past couple of days. Apparently he was becoming more alluring as the chaste, shy one of the princesses with an image that was vulnerable and pure. All Yuujirou could say was that it sucked to be Mikoto. He was going to crush him.

Yuujirou got ready for school quickly, wanting to avoid any unnecessary time spent with the bluenette, although he had made a show of lotioning up his legs which his roommate seemed to appreciate quite a lot. Tooru had been unable to do anything but watch. It had also given Yuujirou a few more minutes of a head start while Tooru caught his bearings and just as planed he had raced out of the room ignoring his roommate hurriedly buttoning up his shirt.

Near the school gate, Yuujirou caught sight of a distinctly red haired student looking a little more panic stricken then normal, and then he was off, running as fast as he could so Mikoto wouldn't have a chance to escape. He'd had an arm gripped round the other boy's head before he had even thought about what he was going to when he caught the other boy; it appeared that his body just knew by instinct what to do when the red-haired princess was nearby. The distressed look on Mikoto's face soothed him.

Together they walked the rest of the way into the school head-in-arm, Mikoto's shouts muffled by a firm hand and his valiant attempts to escape shot down by Yuujirou's skilful hair pulling. Out of the goodness of his heart Yuujirou would have walked Mikoto to his class except they were barely inside the school building before the flowery voice of President Arisada was broadcast through the closest speakers and the blonde finally loosened his arms giving the Mikoto enough space to break free.

"Would Princess Yuujirou please come to the -room, I repeat would Princess Yuujirou please come to the -room as soon as possible." Mikoto heaved a sigh of relief and Yuujirou grimaced, walking off without a word.

Yuujirou had expected to see President Arisada surrounded by his cronies ready to assign him another harebrained princess duty when he walked into the room. Except the room was empty and before he could even turn around to go back out, a sack had been slipped over his head, his body just as efficiently swaddled in clothe and the next thing he knew he was being forcefully manhandled, picked up and carried off somewhere unknown. His struggling and shouts having no affect on his kidnappers.

A lively jaunt through several corridors and the now irate princess was tossed carefully on to the floor. With the sound of the door closing on a fading 'ka-kaaw ka-kaaw' Yuujirou struggled to uncover his face and find out where he was.

It had taken some time for the blonde princess to unbind himself only to discover he was locked in a storeroom. Yuujirou was not amused. Banging on the door and screaming hadn't improved his conditions which had left Yuujirou sitting down unhappily on a stack of unused exercise books, waiting to see what would happen next while he stewed over the moments before his imprisonment and thought about how, in a perfect world, killing Arisada would be his gift to humanity. Still he was man enough to admit he should have seen something like this coming; Arisada rarely had a need to see the princesses individually and he always called them to his office.

Still seething Yuujirou's thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened, the glare of bright light in the dark room preventing Yuujirou from seeing who had opened the door, and a familiar body was pushed inside. The fellow princess stumbled into the room as the door closed behind him.

It took a few moments for the other boy's eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did he fearfully pressed his back against the door and frantically grabbed hold of the door knob.

**xxxxx**

Akira felt like the dormouse at the Mad Hatter's tea party, all he wanted was to curl up in a teapot and hide from his barmy companions, who were incidentally having a tea party, in the middle of the hallway, not too far away from two entrapped princesses. The student council were passing around various snacks and cakes; talking merrily while Arisada kept filling everyone's teacups with more tea. Akira had taken to determinedly guarding his own teacup from receiving anymore refills.

"More tea, Sakamoto-sama?" Arisada asked proffering one of three teapots he had near him in Akira's direction.

"Ah, no thank you I've still got plenty in my cup." Akira smiled nervously, clutching his teacup in his hand in case Arisada or one of his council members tried to forcefully provide him with more tea.

"Are you sure?" Arisada lifted the teapot a little higher and smiled brightly. Akira shook his head and the teapot lowered. "If you want some more, don't be shy." The president said already pouring tea into an empty teacup and setting it down randomly on the table where there was space.

"I think I'll go for a walk, just to you know, stretch my legs." Akira said hoping that a short break would stop him from being assimilated into Arisada's group.

"Hmm…?" Arisada replied noncomittedly, though Akira still felt like he was being asked to expand on his reasons. Trying to think like one of the student council members Akira looked at their camouflaged faces.

"To, uh, check the parameter; make sure no one is trying to sneak their way in."

"Ah well, when you put it like that, on your way soldier, keep up the good work." Akira just managed to hold in a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Akira." Arisada called out after Akira had only taken a few steps away from the table.

"Yes?" Reluctantly he turned back around.

"Wouldn't it be best for you to leave the teacup here?" Arisada asked, an eager glint in his eye. Akira looked down at the cup still held tightly in his grasp.

"I, uh, thought I'd take it along with me, just in case I get thirsty, or I need a weapon against any intruders." Not waiting for a reply Akira sped off around the corner.

Reaching the end of the corridor without the sound of Arisada's voice calling after him Akira slowed down and relaxed slightly. It's wasn't that he disliked the company of the student council, he just felt that too much of it at a time was a danger to his health and sanity, the fact that he was walking around the school with a half empty teacup attested to this. He'd just take a few minutes to himself and then he'd rejoin the 'festivities'. However when he turned into the next corridor Akira nearly dropped the teacup in shock at the sight of Tooru walking up the stairs.

"Hey Akira." Tooru greeted with a friendly wave.

"Tooru. What are you doing here?" Akira gasped out.

"Going to class..." Tooru replied, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"But, you were supposed to go see President Arisada in the music room, remember?" cried Akira.

"Oh yeah, but after you said that one of the teachers asked me to go to the principal's office, he wanted to check in with me, see if everything was going on okay at home now."

"But!"

"Don't worry I managed to see Mikoto in the hallway and told him to go and pass on the message for me."

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry for late update! I will try harder…maybe.

**These Boots Were Made For Walking**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Akira felt his heart sink into his stomach and something quite large lodge in his throat at Tooru's seemingly innocent words.

"You did what?" Akira managed to choke out.

"I sent Mikoto in my place." Tooru replied, a little bit concerned at Akira's now pale face. "Akira? Is everything ok? Do you need to go to see the nurse?" Tooru said, laying a hand gently on the distressed boy's shoulder. But now was not the time for Akira to take comfort in the other boy's concern and he quickly jumped into action.

"No, no, everything is fine. You should get to class though, don't want to miss anymore then you have to, I just have to go run some errands for the student council so I'll see you later." Akira reassured the bluenette and shooed him on his way, his shooing tinged with a bit of desperation when Tooru refused to move straight away.

However his insistent and uncharacteristic actions soon had Tooru moving along with only a couple of concerned glances thrown back his way.

Once Tooru was out of sight and sure that he wouldn't be coming back Akira legged it back towards his cheerful cohorts, who appeared to have started a game of charades.

"Door. Now. Open! Mikoto! Yuujirou! Kill!" Akira gasped out breathlessly.

"Ah lovely, is this a new game Akira?" Arisada commented obtusely while Akira swallowed large gulps of air trying to regain his breath quickly.

"Mikoto locked in with Yuujirou, just seen Tooru by stairs, need to open door. Quick! Before Mikoto dies!" Akira spoke urgently ignoring Arisda, the thought of Mikoto's current safety running through his mind.

"Ah, that's a slight set back. I'm afraid in the interest of my own self-preservation I won't be able to come with you but rest-assured the student council will be watching from a safe distance should the situation become…a bit too exciting." Akira gaped at President Arisada's words and the serene smile still on his face as he mentally fought against the urge to jump over the table and shake him. Outwardly he was still gaping and only just about managed to catch the key that was tossed in his direction.

Around him the student council quickly packed up their table and in the blink of an eye he was left standing alone in the middle of an empty corridor with only the teacup in his hand to prove that a tea party had ever taken place. Stealing his nerves Akira thought realistically about his current situation and that he was about to face a scene of possible bloodshed completely on his own. He headed off to release the two princesses from their captivity.

Turning a corner Akira could see the door of the locked store room and with every step his heart beat a little faster, his feet dragging on the floor hoping to delay the inevitable. Finally coming to a stop he could hear no sounds coming from within the room and it was still too soon for Akira to tell if it was a good or bad sign. Shakily he extended his hand, the key held out in his sweaty fingers and he slid it into the lock. A moment of hesitation and Akira turned the key and threw open the door.

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Sixteen **

Dramatically the opened door slammed against the wall with a loud crash and the harsh fluorescent light of the hallway flooded into the dark room. Akira was breathing heavily, his heart hammering loudly in his ears. He blinked and frowned. Took a step back and turned to look at both sides of the corridor before turning back to the storeroom and its occupants. He blinked again. This was definitely not the scene that he had prepared for.

Curled up in the small space that the floor of the storeroom afforded them, two princesses were sleepily looking up at him while their eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light. The sack used to capture the blonde princess laid out beneath them.

"Akira?" Yuujirou practically yawned, pulling himself up into a sitting position and stretching his arms. Next to him Mikoto was still lying down and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was cute, almost too cute, as if it had been scripted and rehearsed several times at the behest of Arisada and his infallible schemes to motivate the student body.

If Akira didn't know better he would have believed the whole purpose of this plan was to stun him with all the cuteness produced by two sleeping princesses and not to put an end to a dispute between his two friends.

"Are you both alright? Mikoto?" Akira spoke slowly, still unsure of the situation as harmless as it appeared. Although he had not opened the door to a scene of torture and carnage he would not fall into the trap of believing everything was ok until he saw Mikoto walk out of the room without any signs of discomfort.

Truth be told he had expected to see Mikoto in unknown amounts of pain, bound and gagged, shivering in fear with tears streaming down his face while Yuujirou laughed manically in the midst of implementing some form of torture. It was quite a vivid image; one nightmares were made of and heavily influenced by Yuujirou's performance with his whip.

Finished with his stretch Yuujirou rolled his eyes knowing immediately where Akira's thoughts were taking him.

"He's fine, nearly wet himself when he was thrown in here, then started babbling something about God, dying and being a virgin." Yuujirou said. Now sitting up as well the redhead stared morosely at the floor an angry blush staining his cheeks but he refused to comment, oddly subdued. Akira was sure such a remark would usually elicit a loud outcry of indignation from the redhead.

"So…you had a nice nap?" With no idea what to say without upsetting his friends and giving away he was part of the plot Akira grasped onto the thought that was still at the front of his mind.

"Could have been better with a pillow." Yuujirou spoke conversationally.

"Ah well—" Akira almost sighed out loud with relief when Yuujirou interrupted him and took charge.

"Arisada send you to let us out then?" The question was at least partly rhetorical and it was at this point Akira realised he could come completely clean; tell the other boys about the failed plan and his involvement. Then he could apologise profusely for everything and hope for the best.

Except the president had left him to fend for himself against what could possibly have been a very bloodthirsty princess. The student council had it coming.

"Um, I think… I guess so. He told me to here to pick up some important papers." Akira scratched the back of his head awkwardly and tried his best to look slightly confused with a mixture of innocence.

"Hmm." Yuujirou eyed him suspiciously for several seconds, which for Akira felt like an eternity. "That sounds like Arisada, but don't worry I have plans for the student council."

And with a final look that was full of princess infused innocence and sparkly-ness Yuujirou sauntered down the corridor. Akira nearly whimpered. In front of him Mikoto looked like he wanted to say something, opening his mouth several times to start a sentence and then thinking better of it. Shaking his head Mikoto muttered something about getting back to class and took off after the blonde.

Desolately Akira was now the only one still standing in the corridor, the silence a hollow victory in the aftermath of Yuujirou's exit and it was only in this moment that he finally noticed the teacup he still held in his hand, half full of cold tea. A distant 'ka-kaw ka-kaw' resonated through the corridor and Akira carefully placed the teacup on the floor and walked away.

**xxxxx**

Barely a minute later and by some talent of superhuman speed Koshino was entering the student council room with the half empty teacup and placed it on a side table.

"Report?" Arisada asked as soon as the teacup was on solid ground.

"No physical damage apparent in either of the contained princesses. Emotional and mental damage questionable." Koshino replied succinctly.

"Acceptable." Arisada barely took a moment to consider the lasting affects the captivity would have on the two princesses. "I thought the plan was particularly eloquent and had every faith in its success." Arisada said wistfully, the other members of the student council dutifully nodding their heads dejectedly at the failure. "Oh, well. Can't win them all." Arisada smiled cheerfully and firmly crossed out the locked room scenario off the board.

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Seventeen **

Something odd was going on, Tooru was sure of it; he just had no idea what.

The day had started off fairly well with Yuujirou sliding his hands up and down his toned legs. He wasn't ashamed to admit that it had taken him a few minutes to calm himself: he was a healthy young man and Yuujirou had fantastic legs. It also meant he had been running a few minutes behind and was still scrambling to get his uniform in order when Yuujirou had sauntered out the door.

When he'd finally made it to the school gates Akira had been just behind him, which was good timing since he'd needed to check one of the answers of their maths homework.

Akira was acting a bit strange though staring at the sky with a hard look of concentration and then shifting pose still without saying a word. He'd then volunteered to help Akira find his ring that he'd dropped in a bush, which was no where near the path the students took to the school. He resolutely ignored this fact and headed over scanning the ground as he went.

"Ka-kaaw ka-kaaw." An animal call of some kind had startled him and Tooru looked around confused.

The second time he heard the same noise he looked around more intently but Akira, good, trustworthy Akira with his reassuring smile hadn't heard anything and Tooru focused again on searching for Akira's ring. Except Akira had apparently left his ring at home then seemed to want avoid any conversation and they walked the rest of way into school in silence. When they had reached the school the other boy had blurted out that Tooru needed to go to the music room by orders of President Arisada.

But he hadn't made it to the music room since the Principal had wanted to see him and no matter what Arisada thought the Principal was always going to be more important, but luckily he'd bumped into Mikoto and sent him instead, the redhead grumbling the whole way. The next time he saw Akira his friend was acting just as strange but he had been hurried along and Tooru had promised himself he would catch up with the other boy during lunch and find out what was going on.

And now he was sitting in class throwing concerned looks at both Akira and Yuujirou. The blonde princess having walked into class late with the excuse of having to perform princess duties and was shortly followed by Akira with his own excuses had slid into his seat.

Yuujirou was scribbling notes with a manic grin and ignoring the bluenette in a way that made it obvious that something else had caught his attention and it made Tooru burn with curiosity. A few seats away Akira was also attentively taking notes and listening to the teacher but with his head close to the desk and a noticeable slump in his shoulders.

The teacher had almost sighed with relief at the change in atmosphere and return to normalcy.

Tooru was just deciding which boy he needed to confront first when the bell rang and Yuujirou once again rushed out of the room on a mission, leaving Akira twitching nervously in his seat while watching Yuujirou's exit. Decision made Tooru walked over to the other boy's desk.

"Akira? Are you feeling well? You don't look too good and you've been acting a bit funny this morning." Tooru asked with concern, he was starting to feel a bit guilty, he'd been dragging Akira off to talk about his problems and he'd obviously missed that his friend was having some problems.

"Tooru! I'm fine! It's just...nightmares! I had a nightmare last night and I didn't get much sleep, that's all. I'll be much better tomorrow." Akira was sure the other boy was in his top ten people he did not want to talk to right then and he latched on to the first excuse that made it in to his head for why he was looking out of sorts when the truth was that he was anxious that the Western Princess never find out about his involvement with the Student Council.

"Do you want to go lie down in the infirmary for a bit? You seem kind of twitchy." Tooru asked hoping a short nap would return the other boy to his normal calm self.

"The infirmary? That's a good idea." Akira nodded his head at the recommendation and stood up. It was a really good idea, Akira could get away from the Student Council and avoid being under Yuujirou's radar if he hid out in the infirmary.

"I'll walk you there."

"There's really no need I can make it on my own." Akira tried to dissuade Tooru from joining him but the other boy had already walked with him to the door and it seemed he had no intention of letting him go alone. Akira hoped he wouldn't ask any awkward questions.

"Of course I'm going to walk with you, plus I wanted to ask, have you noticed Yuujirou's been a little off this morning?" Akira groaned internally he really didn't want to talk about Yuujirou right now and picked up his speed; the sooner he got to the infirmary the sooner this conversation would come to an end. Oblivious Tooru continued to talk.

"Well odd in an evil mastermind way, and not really all morning, specifically from when he turned up at class late, because this morning he was great and his legs were, yeah great." Tooru went a bit dreamy, distracted by this line of thought.

"He was lotioning his legs this morning, that's why I didn't manage to walk to school with him. Anyway, he was acting strange when he came into class, maybe it was Arisada since his absence was due to princess duties. He hasn't sprung anything on us lately and if it is an assignment I hope it doesn't include singing, there's nothing we haven't already tried that could give Mikoto any help.

Maybe I should check on Mikoto on my way back to class, I did send him to talk to Arisada in my place earlier and if Yuujirou is behaving oddly I can only imagine how Mikoto is acting right now. Alright I'm going to have to run off if I want enough time to check on Mikoto. Have a good rest, I'll come check on you at lunchtime if you're still here." Waving Tooru left Akira at the doors to the infirmary and turned to go after the red-haired princess.

The start of Tooru's soliloquy had been a little more information then Akira felt was necessary and more importantly more then he wanted to know about what went on in the P-room, although it probably fulfilled a fair number of the student's fantasies.

Nonetheless he was still grateful that Tooru's need to talk needed no input from him and if he was lucky he could spend the next few hours hiding in the infirmary. The nurse had not even asked for his reason for being there, just nodded understandingly when he gestured at an empty bed. One of the perks of having a reputation that preceded him; students and staff alike trusted him implicitly.

Lying down on the bed Akira closed his eyes and dozed off.

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Eighteen**

Akira was floating, his body light as air moving without any action on his part. Then he came to a stop, for barely second, and then he was going down till his back hit a solid surface and the rest of his body followed, he stretched his legs and curled on to his side.

A sound broke through the fog in his mind but it seemed so far away.

He heard it again and time he could make out the sound more clearly this time but he still couldn't understand what he was supposed to do until a second later the sound was shouted directly into his ear and he shot up from the sofa he was lying on wide awake. Catching his breath he righted his glasses and the smiling faces of the Student Council came into focus.

"Ah Sakemoto-sama, I'm glad you could join us on such short notice and with everyone present let us proceed with the meeting."Arisada was sitting across from him in his usual chair and Akira came to the realisation with a shudder running through his body that the student council had snatched him from the infirmary while he was sleeping and brought him back to their council room.

They had all reclaimed their pristine uniforms in favour of their all black ensembles although Arisada was still wearing his hat. The board with the council's various plans for Tooru and Yuujirou was next to the president and a large red cross had recently been marked over 'lock princesses alone in a small room'. Shuffling Akira sat up properly.

"In light of the failure of Plan A we must move on to Plan B and we must act quickly! We must strike while the iron's hot! Before our targets have a chance to recoup we must act first! We will send them both letters full of confessions of love supposedly from each other and then they will confront each other in person. If you're with me say 'Aye'," Arisada was in his element imbuing his adoring audience with inspiration.

"Aye!" The Student Council shouted in unison eager to follow their leader. Akira on the other hand had not said a word and was looking a bit nervous.

"Why Sakemoto-sama I did not here you saying'aye'. What appears to be the problem?" Arisada smiled radiantly and the rest of the council looked to Akira with deep concern. But not even Arisada's full princess smile was going to get Akira to help with their next plan; coming to the Student Council had obviously been a bad idea.

"I think it's best if I just leave you to it. So I'll just be on my way." Keeping it short but simple Akira tried to stand up but a hand pushing his chest stopped him from going anywhere.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, we've already told you our plan you are now guilty by association." Arisada said with an ominous sparkle in his eye before he ignored that Akira had not given his full support and flipped the board to the clean side, board pen at the ready "Now, ideas for what to include in the letters?"

**xxxxx**

Having safely dropped Akira off at the Infirmary Tooru quickly headed for Mikoto's classroom half worried about the other boy and half in anticipation for the entertainment the other boy would provide. The red-head just took things way too seriously it was honestly too hard to resist riling him up even more.

When he arrived at the right class a hushed silence fell over the students present for a few seconds before the noise increased two-fold, the students eager to shout out to their blue-haired princess.

"Princess Tooru!" "You're looking lovely as always!" "We're honoured by your presence!" "Just the thought of you lovely princesses brings light into our dark student days!" "We are truly blessed to have all three princesses appear in our lowly class room."

Tooru smiled benignly at the attentive students, looking around the room all three princeses, implying that Yuujirou must be here as well. It wasn't hard for him to spot his targets, on the other side of the room where the majority of the class had congregated Tooru could see through a gap in the crowd Yuujirou talking quietly to Mikoto who was nodding his head in agreement.

When the crowd that was constantly trying to shift forward got too close for Yuujirou's liking he would look up and smile charmingly at the room until the boys backed away to an acceptable distance. On the next occasion this happened Yuujirou spotted Tooru standing at the door, about to walk in and join them.

The blonde princess quickly finished up his talk with Mikoto. Turning he made his way over to Tooru, meeting him half way he stopped and addressed the room.

"Have a good day everyone, do your best!" then with a last meaningful look in Mikoto's direction he grabbed hold of the bluenette's hand and dragged him out of the room. If he had taken a moment to stay however he would have heard the fervent whispering of the students he had just left behind.

"He was leaning close to Princess Mikoto and whispering in his ear all break!" "He grabbed hold of Princess Tooru's hand!" "He couldn't take his eyes off of Princess Mikoto! Did you see that last look as he left the room!" "He rushed over to greet Princess Tooru as soon as he spotted him at the door!" "Princess Tooru came to see Princess Mikoto _and_ Princess Yuujirou!"

It wasn't long before students passing by were sharing information over events just gone and were also passing on information to the students they bumped into.

At the back of his classroom Mikoto could only hear snatches of information and didn't understand what any of it could mean.

-TBC-


End file.
